ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Man Standing (episode)
Last Man Standing is the premiere episode of NCIS Season 6 and also the 114th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Four months after Gibbs's original team was dismantled, Gibbs and his new team find themselves investigating the death of a Petty Officer with Gibbs discovering that the move is connected to Vance's decision to break up Gibbs's old team. With help from McGee, Gibbs and Vance soon find information and knowledge of a mole in NCIS illegally selling state secrets and they suspect that one of Gibbs's new team members could be the mole with the team also beginning a hunt for the mole but everything is not what it appears to be.... Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the last few minutes of the Season 5 finale episode, Judgment Day Part 2 (episode) and ends with Leroy Jethro Gibbs getting a new team after his original one composing of Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Timothy McGee along with NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David were reassigned elsewhere by newly appointed NCIS Director Leon Vance who took over the reins of the NCIS agency after his predecessor, Jennifer Shepard died in the line of the duty in the Season 5 finale episode, Judgment Day Part 1 (episode). In a small bar in Morocoo, the first few chords of Tom's Waits "Temptation" are heard playing in the background as the female singer performs a few seductive moves. She turns her head around and as she starts singing, revealing herself to the audience for the first time, it's shown that the person in question is none other than Ziva. As she moves across the area, interacting herself with her audience, even with her Mossad partner, Michael Rivkin, she continues singing, the first part in English before she switches to singing the second verse in French. However as the crowd begin drifting away, it's obvious that something isn't right. Despite this, Ziva keeps on singing but then notices a single suitcase lying abandoned on the floor which promptly explodes, creating a huge blast, one that sends everyone running while Ziva herself ducks for cover. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *Rocky Carroll (Leon Vance) has been added to the opening credits, officially becoming a series regular and a member of the main cast, having been a recurring guest star since his debut appearance in the Season 5 episode, Internal Affairs (episode) while Brian Dietzen who plays Jimmy Palmer is now credited as "Also Starring". *The song Ziva sings while in Morocoo is "Temptation" by Tom Waits. *This is also one of the few episodes of the series not to have the "Previously on NCIS" recap on screen. Instead, Mark Harmon (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) is heard saying it in a voiceover at the beginning of the episode. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michelle Lee Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Brent Langer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Eli David Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Rivkin Category:NCIS Season Premiere Episodes